Currently, a mouse is a tool usually used in people's daily life. When someone edits a file at work, plays computer games for recreation, or the like, a mouse is needed to select or drag a file or a menu on a display screen.
A conventional mouse mainly includes a mouse body, a scroll wheel, a ratchet wheel, a strut, a spring, and an encoder. The scroll wheel, the ratchet wheel, the strut, the spring, and the encoder are installed in the mouse body. The scroll wheel is separately connected to the ratchet wheel and the encoder. One side of the strut and the ratchet wheel are engaged with each other. One end of the spring is connected to the strut and the other end of the spring is connected to the mouse body, so that the scroll wheel is rolled to drive the ratchet wheel to rotate. The ratchet wheel and the strut are engaged with each other, so that a continuous stop hand feeling can be generated when the scroll wheel is rolled.
However, as known to all, although the mouse can generate a continuous stop hand feeling by means of mutual engagement between the ratchet wheel and the strut when the scroll wheel is rolled, collision and friction between the ratchet wheel and the strut generate noise because the ratchet wheel and the strut are both components made of hard materials. The sound of rolling the scroll wheel of the mouse easily disturbs nearby colleagues while at work, and this urgently needs to be improved.